


Road Trip

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, but only worry of getting pregnant like in my other fic, omega morty, well technically spaceship sex but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty's third heat comes early and he's got some bad luck.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, so it's short and not as good as my other fics but I thought I might as well post it cuz you can never go wrong a/b/o Rick and Morty! Sorry about grammatical errors if you see them and the fact that Rick and Morty's stutters are totally not accurate, again, it's old :/

Morty had gone into heat twice and as tortuous as they were; he had more or less accepted that they were going to be a normal thing from now on. Thing was; he had never gone into heat with an alpha around seeing as both times, Rick was off planet and there were no other alphas that lived in the house, so, never realized how bad a heat could truly be.

So, of course, for his third heat; he was stuck in the ship with Rick.

What luck.

They were on a two-day flight and Morty started feeling funny around the afternoon of the first day.

His heat wasn’t supposed to come for another week or so, so he didn’t bring any heat blockers or anything and he just shrunk in on himself, desperately hoping that he was getting sick. Something that made his anxiety worse was the fact that his heats came on fast, not gradual and he would only have about an hour till it was unbearable. He wasn’t too happy with his body about that.

Another thing that made it worse was that about half an hour in; Rick’s nostrils flared and the man curled his lip.

“Are you fuh-fucking kidding me, Morty?”

“I-I-It wasn’t supposed to—to come for a-another week!” Morty whimpered, squeezing himself together tighter in a futile attempt to disappear.

Rick snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious!” “Fine, yy-you better get your heat blockers oh-or something quick,” Rick said, shifting his grip on the steering wheel nervously. “You’re stinking up the huh-whole ship.”

“I…I didn’t pack them…” Morty mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest.

Rick smacked his palm against face, groaning in anger before pulling it down his face to look over at Morty. “You’re kidding, ruh-right?

Morty let out a little whine, putting his face in his knees as he shook his head.

“Fuck” Rick growled, squeezing the steering wheel hard.

“What a-are we goh-gonna do?” Morty whimpered, not daring to look at Rick in fear that seeing him would just escalate his misfortune.

“I—I don’t fucking know. How a-about you try to keep iii-it in your goddamn pants, yeah?” Rick hissed, fidgeting in his seat. Morty’s scent was already tantalizing and the boy was still very much thinking clearly. Teenage omegas were the most fertile and Rick was certainly not immune to their bodies natural abilities to attract a mate

“I-it-it’s not my fault that my heat came err-early,” Morty grumbled and he could easily tell how tense and uncomfortable Rick was. Was his scent already so noticeable? Rick’s scent was certainly noticeable. Was it always like that?

“Well I certainly didn’t fucking aa-a-ask for it either,” Rick growled, breathing very shallow in attempt to not smell the fertile omega next to him. He even went as far as turning on the ac.

It only took a few minutes for Morty to start feeling hot and he dreaded the point where he would need a knot in him to alleviate the pain of his heat. Especially since there was a nice, real knot right next to him instead of that cheap inflatable one he had at home. That one didn’t even get rid of his heat; it just made him feel better for a while.

Just as both of them knew it would; Morty’s heat symptoms got progressively worse over the next twenty minutes.

The ac was no longer protecting Rick from Morty’s scent and the boy was wetter and wetter, his slick wetting his boxer briefs and making them stick to his cheeks. And to Morty; Rick’s scent was getting more and more potent, smelling better and better with each passing minute. Was this how alphas always smelled when in heat? Because if so, Morty was lucky to not have been in school during both of his previous heats or he would’ve been knocked up asap.

Rick was sweating nearly as much as Morty except it was because of the strain of not stopping the ship and bending Morty over the dashboard to tie him instead of a heat. But he just couldn’t do that, right?

Morty was squirming, still refusing to look at Rick. His scent alone was making him so desperate that there was no way he could look at the alpha without scrambling over there to get fucked. Rick was the perfect alpha to get bred by; there was really no reason he should be resisting his need, right? Everything would be better for both of them if Rick tied him.

“Rick?” Morty croaked out, wringing his sweaty hands together.

Rick didn’t reply, so Morty took it as an invitation to continue.

“Could you…could you just breed me? It just…ii-it would be a lot easier and I juh-just…I…I really need it. I-It hurts and god you smell so good,” Morty was mumbling, words quick and stuttered.

“Morty. That’s a bad idea,” Rick hissed. There was no way Morty would walk away not pregnant if he bred him.

“How? Everything would be better if wuh-we did i-it.”

“You’d get pregnant, you fucking ii-idiot.”

“You could—you could make something to—to fix it though, right? Like a—a morning after pill that would one-hundred percent work?” Morty forced out, trying to hold out long enough that he could still explain his reasoning.

Yeah but—”

“Then you can breed me, right?” Morty whimpered, his hole throbbing in the need to be filled up.

Rick sighed, frustrated that Morty was right. He didn’t say yes but stopped the ship and undid his pants.

“Get naked” he hissed, sighing in relief as he freed his cock.

Morty was quick to do so despite his hazy mind and vision and reached behind himself to plunge two fingers inside his hole, moaning at the brief relief.

“Fuck, Morty,” Rick groaned at the sight. It’d been a what felt like forever since he fucked an omega -he was always fucking something out in space- and it had been even longer since he fucked such a fertile, young omega so he had somewhat forgotten how eager and perfect they were. This was going to be good.

Now that Morty had gotten his way; he let himself go and was quickly whining, fucking himself on his fingers. “Riiick,” he was crying, pushing himself against the passenger side door and shoving his ass out to present his hole to the alpha in the other seat which was full out now four fingers. Slick did wonders.

“Gimmie a fuckin’ second.” Rick growled, not even bothering to take off his pants all the way; leaving them and his boxers around his knees as he clambered over the seat divider. He grabbed Morty’s wrist and tugged it away, successful in getting the boy’s fingers out of his hole and ignored his cries as he positioned his cock against it.

“Breed me, please, please, please!” Morty was begging. His heat was getting painful and the ship stunk of Rick’s alpha scent, making his mind go haywire. He had no clue alphas smelled so good when he went into season. It made him want to be filled with pups and be claimed by a big strong alpha like Rick.

Rick started pushing in, gripping Morty’s hips hard enough there would be bruises and groaned at the heavenly sensation of the omegas tight little hole wrapped hot around his cock.

Even with all the slick; the stretch ached because Morty hadn’t been worked up to it very well but all the boy could feel was bliss. It wasn’t enough though and he was sobbing, fucking himself on Rick’s thick cock hard in attempt to get his knot to swell and tie them together.

Rick reached out and grabbed onto Morty’s scruff tight, placating the boy somewhat so his movements slowed and he could take over. His pace was fast and hard, not savoring the sensation one bit; just eager to finish the job. That’s how breeding always was; fast and sloppy so the omega would get relief.

Rick used his grip on Morty’s scruff to shove his face into the window, growling.

Morty was crying, not daring to move from the way Rick moved him when the man let go of his scruff and gasped when he felt teeth clamping down on it.

Rick’s growling was a low rumbling deep in the man’s chest and Morty was whimpering at the sound of it, compliant under his teeth digging into his scruff.

Finally, Rick’s hips were stuttering and Morty felt his knot swelling inside him. Rick thrust forward hard, choking out a desperate noise as his knot filled out, locking them together and he was cumming.

Morty came too, shrieking and jerking as Rick filled him up and the alpha’s knot forced him open. It ached but felt absolutely wonderful like salve on a burn and he was whining pitifully as Rick let go of his scruff.

“Fuck” Rick groaned, carefully leaning up and looking down at his handiwork. They were locked together perfectly, tied nice and tight and he couldn’t help but feel accomplished. He had tied plenty of species but surprisingly; he hadn’t tied an omega for a long time, not willing to get saddled down with a pup and while his cock was awfully sore from his knot being stuck like usual; he felt so good.

“Ohhh,” Morty moaned out, perfectly compliant as Rick lifted him up and pulled him to his chest. “How—how long does it last?” he croaked.

“So eager to get ri-rid of me?”

“No, I—I just—”

“I’m just ki-kidding, baby,” Rick assured, chuckling. “It’ll last thirty to for-forty minutes, so you beh-better get comfy.” He said, shifting around so he could sit in the passenger seat with Morty in his lap.

“Jeez,” Morty breathed, whimpering as Rick’s knot moved around inside him. He could feel the alpha’s cum wanting to come out but his knot stopped it, locking it inside. He thought idly about how he was surely getting successfully bred that moment and put a hand on his belly. He didn’t want a pup, at least not right now, but it was a strangely nice thought; that Rick was impregnating him with his potent seed.

“Don’t wuh-worry about it, baby.” Rick cooed, being strangely gentle. “I was serious when I said II-I could make that pill.”

“I—I know,” Morty nodded.


End file.
